Our life
by Fiction16
Summary: Regina and Emma live with their three children, just a fluffy family orientated story all about their lives.


**AN**

**I have recently fallen in love with 'Once Upon a time', I love the dynamics between Regina and Emma and thought I'd write a cute family story. **

**Let me know what you guys think by dropping a reviewing. **

"Mum, Can I please watch TV now?" nine year old Henry, Emma's oldest child asked as she was busy trying to get her other little boy to sit and eat. Emma turned around to look at Henry "Sure kid,just make sure you have everything organised for school before Regina gets back from her office.. Henry nodded with a smile "Okay Mum, I can't wait until Regina takes me bowling on Thursday" Emma ruffled his hair, she loved how close her son was to her partner.

Emma and Regina were parents to two other children as well as Henry, Lucas was five and a half and their youngest Lilly was four years old, Henry was Emma's biological son and Lucas was Regina's and Lilly was biologically both of theirs, Emma had given birth to her.

Lucas had severe behaviour problems and required the bulk of their energy, which would often cause conflict in the household, if they both had different ideas on how to parent him.

Lucas cried, shaking his head "Want mama, me want to go with mama" He cried punctuating each word with a stamp of his foot, before lying on the floor, crying dramatically. Emma and Regina had moved in together when Lucas was almost three years old, which meant that Emma had, had a lot of practice of dealing with him.

* * *

Lucas had been the 'product' of a very difficult relationship for Regina and a result she was very protective over him.

Emma sighed softly, bending down to try to reason with Lucas "Please sweetheart, mama will be back soon, why don't you go watch TV with big brother Henry, I think you'd like that hmm?" she sang, knowing how close the two boys were. Henry had taken Lucas 'under his wing' so to say from day one, he had never been put off by the child's behaviour and had always tried to make sure that he was okay, sneaking into his nursery at night, taking the toddler back to sleep with him, which both Regina and Emma had found so touching.

"Bwinky" came Lucas' cried as Emma held him, he was pointing to his much loved dummy lying in the 'bwinky pot', Lucas was babied by the two of his mummy's due to development delays. Emma placed Lucas onto the couch beside Henry, smiling at her son pulling Lucas onto his knee, giving him his dummy. "You're such a good kid Henry" She told him, tenderly kissing his head, Henry beamed at his mother's praise and affection.

Emma was relieved that the morning seemed to be going well, despite Lucas' 'breakfast episode' where he had thrown his breakfast bowl onto the floor and preceded to pour his milk all over the counter, all because after Regina's strict orders, Emma wasn't allowed to give him anymore poptarts for breakfast, it was easy for her to say Emma thought, she wasn't there in the morning for the drama.

Henry kissed Lucas' head "Look Lucas cartoons, we both love those" He crooned to his brother.

"Mummy!" Came Lilly's shrill voice as she stood on the top of the staircase, she was dragging a fairy princess costume behind her "Mummy, can you dress me please" she asked sweetly, her beautiful flowing blonde hair, sticking up all over the place, Emma chuckled, beckoning her daughter to come downstairs, Lilly giggled and jumped into her mum's arms "Where is Mama?" she asked as Emma changed her into her dress, grabbing her brush from the basket in the hall, "Mama had to go into the office this morning kid, she'll be back soon and then mummy has to get to work" Emma told her, lifting her into her arms, turning her upside down tickling her tiny feet "Now we have a beautiful princess!" she cooed to her, shaking her head watching her daughter admire herself in the mirror, Emma went back into the kitchen, intending on making a start to cleaning the kitchen.

Lilly wandered in after his mummy "Mummy I am hungry, what are we having?" she asked, peering over the counter, until Emma lifted her onto one of the stools, "What would you like kid, pancakes, your mama made some batter last night" Emma said, opening the fridge door and takiing the bowl out, pouring some apple juice into Lilly's favourite princess cup, which had repunzel on it "She's my favoritist princess mummy" Lilly gasped, hugging her cup close to her as Emma heated the mixture, "She is, isn't she" Emma replied, deliberately putting some pancake batter on her nose, Lilly squealed and burst into giggles at her mum's silliness.

"Mama!" Lucas practically screamed when he heard the tell tale sound of Regina's heels, clip clopping up the stairs and into the foyer hallway entrance, Regina quickly placed her files on one of the tables in the hall, in order to receive her little whirlwind into her arms "Hello Lucas, did you miss mama, mama missed you" Regina told him, kissing his head, she had only been gone just over an hour, but leaving Lucas was especially hard for her.

Lucas's behaviour problems were believed to be as a result of witnessing events that no child should have ever had to see, his father was abusive towards him and Regina. Lucas was very much behind in all aspects of his development which deeply affected Regina, more than she would care to admit to.. well anyone... anyone that was accept Emma, Emma knew exactly how Regina felt about her son, knowing that because Lilly was the opposite, it was sometimes hard for her to accept that it wasn't her fault for the way Lucas was.

When Emma and Regina had started to fall in love, they both knew about the other ones children and quickly fell in love with them. Regina was amazed at how good Emma was with Lucas and how well he had taken to her and there was question that Regina had loved Henry from day one, she absolutely doted on him and couldn't imagine her life without him.

Regina placed Lucas down, intending on heading into the the kitchen to see how Emma was getting on with breakfast, it seemed her son had other ideas though, he was screaming before his feet had barely touched the floor "No no mama!" Lucas cried immediately grabbing onto Regina's pants, Regina crouched down in front of her son "Lucas, darling, look at mama, I am still here" Regina spoke softly to him "Would you like to come with me?" she asked, sensing that no wouldn't be an option for her little boy.

* * *

"What happened here?" Regina asked raising an eyebrow at the mess surrounding the usually beautiful immaculate kitchen, if there was one thing Regina couldn't stand it was untidiness which meant both she and Emma spent much of their time cleaning after the kids and in Regina's case making the children help, Emma was more lenient and wouldn't really encourage the children to do a lot, as loving as Henry was towards his 'step mother' he would often hide to avoid cleaning.

"Lucas" Emma whispered fondly with a smirk, gesturing to the child nestled firmly against Regina's chest, sucking her fingers, looking as innocent as he possibly could, Regina looked at her son, waiting for an explanation "Dwont want icky powidge" Lucas said with a heavy lisp, which Regina worried about, Emma shrugged it off, trying to persuade her partner that Lucas would grow out of it.

"What did mama say Lucas, you need to try" Regina told him firmly, not missing that he had kicked her as soon as the words left her mouth. "Lucas, do not kick mama, if you are upset, you use your words, do you want a timeout?" she asked, Lucas started to cry, burying his face in Regina's chest.

"Hi mama, look at me!" Lilly giggled as she ran smack into Regina's legs, Regina looked at Lucas before handing him to Emma, leaning down and lifting Lilly onto her hip " Now I have never seen such a beautiful princess, would the princess like some apple and chocolate pancakes?" She asked fondly, trying not to grimace at the sound of her daughters favourite, if not a little strange concoction.

Lucas cried, reaching for Regina "Mine mine mine" He chanted, Emma and Regina tried their hardest to ignore the possessiveness which Lucas behaved this way, knowing that Lucas would never leave Regina's hip as they gave into him. That was exactly what Regina wanted to do though when she heard her son crying for her, it broke her heart. "Lucas, mama is having cuddles with Lilly and then you can help make pancakes while I take Henry to school" Emma told him, kissing his head, placing him down next to his dinosaurs.

* * *

Regina was trying not to loose her patience with Lucas, despite warning after warning, he was getting into everything into the kitchen,

"Lucas please don't touch the flour darling, come over here and you can help after Lilly" Lucas whined, kicking his feet against the counter, as Regina stood beside him, watching over Lilly as she stirred carefully, a proud look on her face, Lucas cried trying to push past Lilly, "Lucas, come here baby" Regina told him, taking his arms, moving him to the other side of her, Lucas cried pushing Lilly.

Lilly gritted her teeth, she was getting sick of her brother pushing her around so she did something uncharacteristically like her, in that she pushed him back which caused Lucas to start screaming and crying, making a desperate plea for Regina to hold him, Lucas could dish out the behaviour but not take it. Regina lifted him onto her hip, trying to quieten him, before crouching to be at eye level with her daughter.

"Lilly, don't push your brother please, you know how it upsets him, you let mama dea... Regina was cut short when Lilly growled "It's not fair, you like him better than me" she screamed, storming out the kitchen, her little heels slapping against the wooden floor.

"Give me strength" Regina muttered, turning her attention back to Lucas, she filled a bottle with milk, taking him into the TV room, hoping he would allow her to check on her youngest daughter. Regina set Lucas up in his rocker, which she knew that he was far too old for, as did Emma but frankly neither of them cared, it comforted the child and made him happy, so who was anyone to dispute this. "Mama" Lucas cried, taking his bottle "Give mama five minutes darling" She asked handing Lucas the remote control, quickly descending the stairs to check on Lilly.

* * *

Regina found Lilly huddled under her blankets in one corner of her room, net to her vanity table. Lilly loved to experiment with make-up as much as she did clothes. "Darling, please talk to me" Lilly sniffed loudly, hitching her knees closer to her chest "Not love me like Lucas" Regina felt her heart break into two and she quickly composed herself, in order to pull her daughter into her chest, "Darling why would you say that, I do love you baby girl, I love you with all my heart, remember we talked about Lucas, he's a little- Regina pondered an appropriate way to explain Lucas to her daughter, settling for 'different' – Lucas is a little different isn't he, and he needs a lot of attention from both me and mummy, but we love you all the same" Regina promised, tears falling from her eyes.

Lilly wrapped her tiny arms around her mama's neck. "I love you mama, I sorry I doubted your love , can we go to the park?" She asked, her tone instantly sounding happy and up beat again, Regina chuckled a little at her daughter's sudden mood change, "I think that's a great idea Lil, let's go and get ready, okay? Can you go to the toilet for me while I change Lucas" Regina asked as the pair walked downstairs together, Lilly clutching her mama's hand, Lilly nodded happily running into the coat room.

"Walk Lilly" Regina admonished half heartedly, smiling at the sight that greeted her when she went to get Lucas, he had fallen asleep, the bottle teat half in his mouth, Regina bent down lifting him into her arms, "Lucas, we are going to go to the park, wake up for me darling"

* * *

"Please mama, I promise that I would look after him" Lilly cried, Regina looked at her as they walked through the park "And how do you propose to look after the puppy while you are at nursery?" Regina posed the question to her, "Please!, Emily at nursery has one!" Lilly tried again to win her mama over, Regina looked down at her "Don't beg, it's unbecoming of a lady and Lilly, it isn't practical to get a puppy" Regina told her firmly but softly.

"We're getting a puppy mama" Lucas piped up from behind them, he had been collecting stones and pinecones for his vastly growing collection at home, Regina fixed Lilly with a stare, (which her daughter shrugged off, looking away) taking her son's hand.

"Listen carefully, no we are not getting a puppy" She said to the two of them, "Darling no, don't do that, it's dirty" She told Lucas, picking him up as he chewed on a stone.

Lilly sighed thinking of new ways to convince her mama to let the family get a dog, "We're here" Lilly cried happily, running into the play area.

"Mama, down there" Lucas said, pointing to the water, wanting to throw stones, Regina shook her head "Not today darling, you're not wearing your rain boots" Lucas whined, wiggling in Regina's arms, she allowed him down when they had set foot into the play area, she was unprepared for him to take off running out the other gate.

* * *

"Lucas!" Regina called, having to chase after him, Lucas giggled treating it as a game, running faster, Regina quickly caught up with him, even in her heels, "No!, you do not run away from me" Regina reprimanded him sternly, holding him in front of her, Lucas cried, trying his hardest to pull away, Regina wrapped her arms around him, carrying him back towards the playpark, holding his flailing limbs, mentally preparing herself for the tantrum to ensue.

* * *

Regina sat Lucas in his buggy, narrowly avoiding being kicked in the face. Emma and Regina had quickly realised that the only way Lucas could have a successful time-out was if he was he quite literally strapped into something that couldn't get out of. Lucas screamed for Regina at the same time as he tried to kick her away.

Lilly sighed "Mama! Come and watch me, look how high I can go!" she shouted, Regina smiled, she had to give her, her due, Lilly had played happily while she dealt with Lucas. "Just a minute Lilly" Regina called back, crouching down to talk to "Four minutes Lucas, when I tell you to do something you need to listen, it's for your safety" Regina tried to explain to her miserable looking little boy. "MAMA!" Lilly screamed, Regina turned to look at her, walking over to the swings, hands on hips.

* * *

"Lilly, don't just holler at me please, it is rude, you wait if I am busy" Lilly pouted a little but nodded, "Look how high I am" Regina's softened her voice "So you are, you look like you are flying" She crooned as she sat on the seat next to Lilly, not missing the way her daughter kept looking over to check on her brother.

"Is Lucas okay mama?, I really don't like seeing him sad" She said, stopping her swing, Regina smiled at Lilly, standing to push her swing "He's fine darling, he's just a little upset, because mama had to give him a time-out" Regina spoke honestly with her daughter, Lilly was a very intelligent and smart four year old which meant Regina often spoke frankly with her without thinking twice.

Lilly pondered her mama's words, seeing them as an opportunity to get something she desired deeply, "I think I know something that would cheer him up, a puppy mama" Regina laughed at her daughter's spirit, she definitely took after her, "Hmm do you now, well I think that it's a certain someone else who wants a puppy" she teased gently, tickling Lilly which initiated squeals and giggles coming from the child. "Mama loves you Lil, I just need to check on Lucas, alright" She said, pleased to see and hear that Lucas was no longer fighting his time-out.

* * *

Lucas suckled on his fingers, sitting in Regina's lap as she made the swing move gently with the two of them on it, Lucas was acting subdued and clingy as he usually did if he had got into trouble, more so with Regina. "Mama loves you so much Lucas, you know that don't you" She told him rocking him while Lilly ran around the playpark going on ever ride.

"Lilly, come on time to go, it's nearly nap time" Regina called over to her daughter, standing taking Lucas's hand in hers, looking down at him yawning, "Lilly, come on time to go please" Lilly looked at her mama "Please, just a little longer" She pleaded, Regina raised an eyebrow, she couldn't stand disobedience, walking closer she spoke in her stern 'mayor' voice.

"Lilly, I asked you to do something, you can play outside in the yard later, if you listen to me" Lilly sighed, walking towards her mother, Regina crouched down, looking into her eyes "Stop, you listen when I tell you to do something, do you understand me" Lilly nodded "Sorry, can I still play when Lucas sleeps?" she asked, Regina took her hand "Who said it's just Lucas having a nap?" she asked her.

* * *

Regina arrived home surprised to find her oldest son Henry sitting watching cartoons "Henry?" she asked, going over to him "What are you doing here, you are supposed to be at school" Henry looked up at her, biting his lip "I didn't feel well" he lied unconvincingly, Regina eyed him with suspicion "I guess you'd better go on upstairs to bed then, I'll be up in a minute" She told him, ushering Lucas and Lilly inside.

W**hat did you think? What's wrong with Henry? **


End file.
